Recently, mobile devices have adopted a wireless power charging (WPC) function, a near field communications (NFC) function, a magnetic secure transmission (MST) function, or the like.
Such WPC, NFC, and MST functions are operated at different operating frequencies, and have different data transmission rates and different amounts of power transmission.
Meanwhile, due to a reduction in both size and weight of electronic devices, space efficiency has become important in order to perform the WPC, NFC, and MST functions. However, since such WPC, NFC, and MST functions require different operating frequencies and use shields having different magnetic permeabilities, different magnetic sheets formed of different magnetic materials need to be used.